Sin
by Superman's Heaux
Summary: A KotErron fic. After the betrayal of D'Vorah and the failure of Kotal Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, Erron starts to feel guilty. The threat of Raiden's invasion of Outworld makes it no better. His health deteriorates. One Shot.


"Dark times are upon us." Kotal Kahn breathed heavily. D'Vorah had defected from his side and Raiden's patience had long since wearied thin with Outworld. He would not doubt plan to take the throne from him since he saw the Osh-tekk Kingdom as a threat to Earthrealm. There was a pregnant silence in the throne room. Erron Black, Reptile, and Ermac stood in front of the emperor. They all somehow blamed themselves for their current situation. Because of their failures, Z'Unkahrah was in danger.

"D'Vorah." Reptile hissed angrily. "She still lives after the defeat of Shinnok." Ermac purse his lips. "What good will that information do us?" Reptile flicked his tongue in distaste. "If we give the Thunder God D'Vorah's head, maybe he will leave us alone, possibly wish for a peace treaty." Kotal Kahn rested his head against his fist.

After the defeat of Shinnok, Kotal Kahn made it his duty to find D'Vorah and at the cost of 1,000 soldiers he did. With much council from Reptile, he locked her up in a cellar underneath his personal chambers. It was a location known only to two people. Ermac waved his hand at Reptile, dismissing the man's logic. "That is what the Emperor wanted to do in the first place-"

"The Emperor did not want to give her head as a peace treaty to the Thunder God!" Reptile yelled. He bowed to Kotal. "My lord, please take into account the offer I am making." Kotal looked at Ermac, then to Erron. Erron held his head down, his hat completely masking his eyes. He seemed oblivious to the events taking place in front of him. Kotal sat back on his throne.

"Speak your mind, Syzoth." Reptile looked up at him. Kotal meant serious business. "The common enemy of our realms was Shinnok and his followers. If Raiden finds out that D'Vorah is still alive here, he will come for us, thinking we sided with Shinnok. Please, Emperor, the Thunder God has adopted the same militaristic views that you have: to seek out any threat to your home and destroy it. He will not tolerate D'Vorah simply being held prisoner, he will want her dead."

"But was it not you, Reptile, who suggested that D'Vorah be spared?" Ermac folded his arms firmly, a sour look on his face. Reptile hissed loudly, saying something hateful in his language.

" _Enough_." Silence filled the throne room once again. Kotal stood up, folding his hands behind his back. "We will continue discussing this at another time. Ermac, tell the scouts to keep an extra eye out around the borders tonight." Ermac's green aura seeped from his skin as he began to levitate. "Reptile, I will think of your offer."

"But-"

"I will think of your offer. We have held D'Vorah for many months due to your advice, who is to say how Raiden will react to that information." Reptile stood up, looking at the ground. "Dismissed." Ermac and Reptile left promptly, while Erron sat against the wall. Kotal walked up him and studied him. Erron noticed his overwhelming presence, and looked up. "Emperor..?" Erron's voice trailed off. He realized that the throne room was empty. "Erron." Kotal said. The mercenary looked at Kotal, embarrassed. "Sorry for not payin' attention."

Kotal cupped Erron's covered chin. "Do not worry about it." He lifted his chin, so Erron would look at him, but the smaller man purposely averted his eyes. "Erron, what seems to be the matter?" Brown eyes lazily rolled over to make contact with the Emperor's. "Nothing." Erron grabbed Kotal's wrist and moved it back into the Emperor's personal space and began walking towards the door. "I'm fine, Emperor."

"You know you don't have to call by such a title." Erron stiffened as he stopped to push the doors open. "Don't worry about me, _Emperor_." Before the doors closed, he heard the echoes of the cowboy's throaty voice. "No enemy is gonna get ya. I have a bullet for everyone."

* * *

As a way to create brotherhood amongst his underlings, Kotal Kahn forced them all to eat together in one huge room. If there were problems between them, they would solve it through Mortal Kombat, without any _major_ bloodshed. Kotal thought that this rule was absolute. He had enforced the rule so much that it became tradition to his warriors.

So why did he find himself walking to Erron's door to tell him that he was 30 minutes late to the feast? He gave Erron's door three hard knocks then spoke his name. "Erron." The mercenary's voice seeped through the door. "What do you need, Emperor?" Kotal flinched at the title. What was wrong with the mortal? Had he forgotten the nights he spent in Kotal's bed? Or maybe the way Erron whispered the Emperor's native name perfectly in a hoarse voice?

"Open the door, Black." There was a period of silence before he heard the door's multiple locks clicking and banging against the door's frame. Kotal's sensitive ears picked up foreign words. " _Dag nabbit_." The door opened to reveal Erron wearing his pillow case as a mask. "You know you don't have to hide from me." Erron narrowed his eyes in irritation. "I _know_ a lot of things, K'oatal. Stop reminding me." He was shirtless and his hat was sitting idly at the foot of his bed. Erron's room was small. Kotal never liked coming here as he did not like small things.

Erron lazily walked back over to his bed and sat down on the mattress. His head hung low. "Erron, what is the matter?" Erron looked as if it took all the strength in the world to look at Kotal. The dark spots around his eyes had gotten larger and he looked more tired than he did a dangerous criminal. His muscular frame had seemingly shrunken.

"I am fine."

"No you're not." Erron released a long sigh, to which Kotal stepped back subconsciously. "Can you please-"

"No, Erron. You must eat. You have been absent from the feasts for weeks." Kotal grabbed Erron's hand and forcibly pulled him towards the door. There was a struggle but not much. "Look how weak you have gotten." Erron's entire upper body slumped forward, the pillowcase becoming undone. The bottom half of Erron's face wasn't something Kotal saw rarely, but Erron's pouting lips was a new twist. His sharp jawline sagged, and Kotal released Erron's hand. "Err-"

"You just like making me feel like less of a man now don't you?" Kotal knitted his hands together, it was first time he had become nervous on how to approach a problem since he had become Emperor. Erron walked backwards and slumped over on his bed. "K'oatal….please." Erron's cocky façade had vanished. His voice weighed on Kotal's heart. The Emperor yearned to physically please the man. Maybe that would do away with the mercenary's troubles. However, Reptile and Ermac had (through an argument) told Kotal of how Earthrealmer's worked.

These beings (Earthrealmer's) had a slim picking of warrior's worth Kotal's time, but they were more intricate than his people. They were more spiritual and mentally weaker than OutWorlders. They could die just from "mental stress". Emotions ran thick among them. They were fueled by their emotions, these Earthrealmers. At times this power proved useful, as the legendary Earthrealm warrior Liu Kang had done away with the old regime in a fluster of anger at the death of his close friend. But as Kotal has now seen, these emotions could also tear away at one's soul. Kotal looked around Erron's bed, and on a dresser, he saw Erron's two favorite revolvers. He counted 11 bullets scattered around the weapons. Where was the 12th?

 _Earthrealmers with too much emotional stress,_ Kotal remembers Ermac saying, _are sometimes driven to hurt themselves. They think if they cause physical pain, maybe it will drive away the mental pain or even take their minds from it temporarily._

 _However!_ He remembers Reptile shouting abruptly, _sometimes the stress carries too much weight. Sometime the ways they hurt themselves leads to…fatal conclusions._ Kotal sucked in his breath at this thought. The ultimate betrayal.

To take away one's own life was the highest level of treason in Z'Unkahrah. Unless it was a way to ultimately atone for a crime, then it was unlawful to do so. When one is born in this kingdom, their lives belong to the Emperor, to be protected and nurtured. In return, the people are called to protect the kingdom in a time of need.

This was not only a law, but tradition. A sacred rule that never should be broken. It was more of spiritual law, a _sin_ , as Earthrealmer's called it. Kotal suspiciously eyed Erron's tired figure, slowly, maybe subconsciously, balling up. "Erron, please tell me what is wrong. I only want to help you." A long, heated sigh whistled through the room. Kotal bit his bottom lip and clenched his shoulder firmly. He felt like a greedy child asking his poor mother for more candy. "You worry me, Erron."

"God, why are nagging me so much!?" Erron screamed into his pillow. "It's not you, if you're worried!" he turned his head to the side, his voice more clear. "It's me! It's a personal issue, alright? Just give me some time-" Erron felt his bed create a huge crater at the edge. Erron turned his head even more to find Kotal Kahn, emperor of Outworld, sitting cross-legged on his bed. The huge man tried to make his frame small by hunching over, his eyes filled with hurt with a pouting mouth. He twiddled with his fingers.

"Erron…" Kotal said, his usually deep, booming voice now quiet. "You can tell me." Erron could not stop the smile that spread across his face even if he was at full strength. He forced himself to sit up. "I will tell you…but...please," Erron was now pressing his head against the Emperor's chin. "Do not blame yourself or anyone else for what I am about to say."

"This makes me blame myself."

"Kotal."

"Forgive me."

Erron took a deep breath and-

"EMPEROR KOTAL KAHN!" Kotal and Erron seemingly jumped away from each other. A young Osh-tekk warrior heaved with great force, covered in blood. Something told Kotal it didn't belong to the child. "It is the Thunder God, Raiden!" he yelled. Tears rushed down his face. "He has come to tear us down! They are out there!"

"Calm yourself, child." Kotal knew mere words could not calm him. He had just experienced his first whiff of war. The emperor was just as panicked as the boy was, but he could not show that to his people. "They are attacking. They are too strong! The strikes of thunder are unyielding!" Kotal looked back at Erron, who was already dressed. Kotal held up his hand. "No, Erron Black. You are too weak."

"Kotal, I don't have time for this-"

"Neither do I. You will be killed and tossed aside as soon as you walk outside. You will remain here, in the palace. Hold the palace for me." Kotal did not look at Erron as he ushered the boy into the hallway. "I have no need for you services at the moment." He heard the gun's metal squeak from the pressure.

Kotal looked at Erron a finally time. The rage in his eyes burned Kotal's heart. "We will finish our talk when I come back, yes?" Erron softened his face, and turned around.

"I have had a long day Emperor, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."

* * *

"Kotal Kahn, after the death of thousands you finally show yourself!"

The skies had darkened, no doubt it was Raiden's influence. Huge bolts of lightning mercilessly struck peoples, homes, and shops, setting them afire. "Is this how you honor your agreements, Raiden!? What is your goal by attacking my kingdom?" Raiden, now wearing much sinister clothing, appeared a few feet away from Kotal in a strike of lightning.

"To stomp all threats to Earthrealm, and finally bring peace to Outworld!" he exclaimed.

"That is what Shao Kahn said when he conquered the Osh-tekk."

Before Raiden could speak once more, Kotal's macuahuitl was wedged into his chest. Blood stained Kotal's blue skin. Raiden released a painful yell. Kotal haphazardly yanked the bladed weapon upward. Preparing himself for another swing, Raiden grabbed Kotal's head.

"Wearing a metal headdress was _not_ a suitable choice of wear." He growled in Kotal's face. Raiden yelled and sent megawatts through Kotal's body. His skin started darken and burn, and foam begin erupt from Kotal's mouth.

"Hyah!" Raiden was knocked into the air by a huge current of water. Kotal hit the ground and his hearing slowly coming back in. Kotal's blurry vision registered the rebel Edenian Prince Rain holding Raiden in a bubble of water. Being a natural conductor of electricity, the elder god was accidently shocking himself. Rain's drowned voice filled his ears. "Emperor K'oatal, you cannot defeat Raiden."

Kotal used his macuahuitl as a cane to stand upon. "I…" The smell of burned skin filled his nose. "The only way to protect your realm is call upon the Elder Gods. Ask them to give you protection through Mortal Kombat." Kotal started to lean back, walking back a couple of steps. "How do I…?"

"The Kamidogu blade you-" A bright flash filled Kotal's eyes, and he fell backwards. Kotal opened his eyes once more to see Rain, his hair undone, flat upon his face. A huge burn spot was singed into his back. Kotal struggled to get to his feet, but Raiden's heel smashed into his face. Hot blood gushed from his nose. Raiden's foot smashed into Kotal's neck. Air barely made it into his lungs. "Your Kahnum ends now-"

A surprised gasp escaped Raiden's mouth as a blast of fire knocked him into a nearby house. "Get up Kahn, and call upon the Elder Gods." Liu Kang appeared above Kotal, grabbed his hand and yanked him up. Kitana was rightfully behind him. "The Demon blade, use it to call upon the Elder Gods!" The ruler of the Netherrealm pushed Kotal back, urging him back to the palace. Kotal began to limp as fast as he could back to his home. He could see Ermac floating in a distance, making sure Raiden stayed down.

Raiden's angered yell only put wings on his feet.

* * *

Kotal burst through the doors of his palace. He collapsed on the floor, desperately trying to draw breath. As he walked the halls, his footsteps echoed off the dead walls. Everyone was gone. Kotal limped up the stairs.

His first instinct was to look for Erron. He pounded on Erron's door feverishly. "Erron….ERRON!" There was no answer. Had he fled? He knew it was wrong to expect Erron to stay where he had left when a manic elder god was destroying the kingdom. He would rather be selfish than think that Erron could possibly be…"No." Kotal brushed the thought from his head.

"Erron is probably fighting somewhere…" Kotal murmured as he made way for his personal chambers. As he neared it, he heard a series of voices singing in unison. Erron called them _choirs_. It was music coming from a vinyl record he had bought for Erron. Who had entered his chambers?

"Erron…" or he had hoped.

As he neared the room, he could make out the words of the song.

 _Will the circle be unbroken?_ It was the only song Erron listened to. He had never told Kotal why he liked it so much, but Kotal's heart beamed. Erron had to be in there. Kotal stepped up the door, it had been left cracked a bit. He put his ear to the crack and heard nothing but the music. He slowly pushed open the door and the room was empty and clean. The window was closed.

Kotal was a bit confused and disappointed. His bed curtains were closed.

 _Is there a better, home awaiting…_

Kotal slowly began to approach the curtains, his heart sinking. He pulled back curtains.

He seemed like he was sleeping, Erron. He had no shirt on and mask had been removed. His hair was messily scattered over the pillow. His hand was over his chest. It was a beautiful site. Kotal felt the tears well up in his eyes.

It would seem like he was sleeping. If only the bed wasn't such a bright white. Maybe the blood wouldn't contrast so badly. Pieces of his scalp littered the top half of the sheets. "Selfish…" Kotal whimpered. Erron had committed the biggest crime of them all. On his chest was his revolver. In the pooling blood around his head, something glinted into Kotal's eye. He reach over Erron and picked it up. It was a single gold bullet.

"The twelfth bullet…" Etched in messy handwriting was the word "ME". _I have a bullet for everyone._ He remembers Erron saying. Kotal slipped into the bed, picking up Erron's limp body. His body was losing heat. "Why would you have a bullet for yourself, Erron?"

The mercenary didn't respond. "Well? Why would you have a bullet for yourself?!" Kotal felt something stab him in the knee. Kotal quickly grabbed the knife was surprise to see it was the Kamidogu. Kotal observed Erron's face, as if looking for an answer amongst his pores. The song playing in the background became gibberish.

"Why do you have this?" Kotal shouted at Erron, his vision blurred. The Kamidogu had soaked up Erron's blood, it didn't require any more sacrifice to call the Elder Gods. Kotal's heart was being torn apart. He was still registering the fact that Erron was no longer breathing.

With his head buried his lover's neck, he raised the Kamidogu to the sky.


End file.
